


Soliloquy to the Sleeping

by YellowMagicalGirl



Series: Unlucky of You, Not to Wake Up [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Coma, Comatose Felix, F/M, Hospitals, I'd like to think that I've gotten better, I'm backdating it though because I don't want anyone to think that my writing is still like this, Kissing a person while they're in a coma, Magically-Induced Coma, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Talking to someone in a coma, The only reason why I'm crossposting this is because I'm writing a prequel, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: She may never get the chance to say these words to him again, so she may as well say them when he's asleep.
Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Noir, felix/bridgette
Series: Unlucky of You, Not to Wake Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596613
Kudos: 18





	Soliloquy to the Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I ever published, and after all these years I decided to finally post it to AO3 from FFN.

"Chat," I whispered, standing next to the bed. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only response. "Chat Noir. Félix _._ " I said the last of his names more loudly than the others. That was the name for him, the identity, that everyone knew him by, the one I had fallen in love with first. That was the name on the band around his wrist, mockingly covered by a butterfly insignia that no normal human noticed. Normal human. How long had it been since that term had described us, if ever?

"It's me, Bridgette," I said, and then more softly, "It's me, Ladybug." No response. "I wonder if we had told each other who we are from the start if we - well, mostly you - would be in this mess?" I sat down in the chair next to the bed, and scooted it closer to him. "If you can hear me, I bet you're probably a bit confused. After all, how can someone so plain, so simple, so clumsy, so scatterbrained, so ordinary be Ladybug?

"To tell the truth, I seriously don't know either. If I had to choose who was the best person for the role of Ladybug was, I'd be near the bottom of the list. I'm not a warrior. I've only been fighting because other than you, there was no one else who could do the job. Oh, and it was a way to keep Tikki off my back. It seems kinda cruel to choose two kids to save the world, doesn't it?

"I don't even know who we are anymore. Are we two normal teenagers who just happened to be the best, or even worse only, candidates for the job, or are we weapons who just happened to be given human form and a chance to masquerade in a normal life for about 15 or so years and then used for something that we still don't know just about anything about?" I paused to collect my thoughts, and to carefully interlace my fingers with his, careful not to disturb the oxygen monitor. With my own I traced the ring on his finger, the cursed object that he had wanted so badly for me to free him from. If I had, would he be like this?

"You know, despite you being in a coma and Hawk Moth laying an extra curse on you, one other than your bad luck, I'm almost relieved that it happened. I don't want do sound sadistic or anything, it's just that the two boys I love are actually the same person and..." I wanted him to tell me that he felt the same way, that he was relieved that the two girls he loved were the same one. Ha. No matter how much luck I'll have, that would probably never happen. I should probably be content if he just considered Bridgette a friend. Or maybe I was finally getting what I had wanted before I began to fall in love with his other side, for Chat Noir to not have a crush on me.

My vision began to blur with tears. "Why didn't you save yourself? If I'm stupid enough to not notice the fact that Hawk Moth was going to attack us, then I don't deserve to be a hero! We're supposed to protect people and I, and I," I swallowed my tears and lowered my frantic voice to a whisper, "and I couldn't even protect you, the person that I wanted to protect the most. You were right when you had told me that no matter how much luck I had, I'd still need someone to watch my back. All this time, I've been too focused on the mission to notice the details, or I've been ignoring them. I'm sorry for how I've treated you, especially at first, both as a love-crazed schoolgirl and a stubborn superhero. If I can make it up to you, then I'll do whatever it takes.

"I hope you don't mind this, since I turned out to be me and you're in a coma and thus this might be a bit creepy, and I hope that this isn't coming too late." Careful not to disturb his breathing tubes, I pressed my lips to his, letting my tears fall on his eyelids. Careful not to disturb his oxygen monitor, I slipped the ring off of his finger and slipped it onto mine. Almost immediately, I heard a catlike voice in my head. No wonder Félix had been so on edge most of the time. I was already annoyed with the new voice. I straightened up, barely hearing Tikki chastise me for taking the curse of bad luck and yelling at the voice, whom she called Plagg. I could barely hear Plagg arguing with her about how they would merge with me. I could only hope that this would work, that the two kwami and the luck they possessed wouldn't cancel each other out, that Félix would wake up. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and from his eyelids. Then I stood up, taking a shuddering breath.

"I'm going after Hawk Moth."


End file.
